


All's Fair in Love and Laser Tag

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [181]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Epic Fail, Kissing, Laser Tag, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, kissing as distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Aphrodite cheats gloriously.





	All's Fair in Love and Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> (Originally posted 2-22-2018)

“Gods on Olympus!” Aphrodite swears as his vest lights up. Mephisto cackles merrily, darting off into the black-lit maze to get someone else. Aphrodite hides, furious, and when his vest resets, he creeps through the maze, hearing Shura’s yell as Mephisto (probably) gets him too. Mephisto is unfairly good at laser tag. But Aphrodite has a plan, now. He just needs to figure out where his boyfriend is right now. He sees Shura, and ducks around an obstacle, keeping low to the ground.

He sees a flash of motion- there is Mephisto, lurking, ready to get Shura again. Shura is remarkably bad at laser tag, worse than Aphrodite. Aphrodite sights along his gun, and fires, darting in to grab Mephisto as his boyfriend’s vest lights up and he curses.

“Turnabout is fair play, sweetheart,” Aphrodite purrs, pulling them both down. Mephisto frowns.

“You’re supposed to run for it, what the hell, Aphrodite,” he hisses. Aphrodite smiles, and darts in for an absolutely filthy, distracting kiss. As he’s kissing him, he lines up his next shot, pulling away just as Mephisto’s vest beeps, light turning back to blue from its angry red. He smirks, and sees the instant it dawns on Mephisto.

“Please don’t do this to me.” He mutters, but Aphrodite shoots him point-blank anyway, making his vest light up red again. Then and only then does Aphrodite dart away, licking his lips and listening to the silver tones of his boyfriend quietly cussing him out. All’s fair in love and laser tag.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
